(1) Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a brake shoe assembly of the type utilized in automotive vehicles including large trucks and off-the-road equipment wherein the brake shoe assembly includes an arcuate plate upon which a brake lining is secured with a structure secured to the inside radius of the arcuate plate for supporting the brake shoe within a brake drum for pivotal movement between a position with the lining engaging the drum and a position with the lining spaced from and out of engagement with the drum.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Such brake shoe assemblies are known to the prior art wherein the assembly includes a pair of spaced parallel arcuate rib members secured to the inside radius of the arcuate plate member which supports the brake lining. The arcuate rib members are welded or secured in a similar fashion to the arcuate plate. The arcuate ribs in such assembly have been made by shearing or otherwise punching out in a press the ribs from a plate of metal with the ribs being in the final desired configuration and only needing working surfaces to be finish machined. A plurality of such arcuate ribs are severed out of a plate; however, a great deal of waste material surrounds the arcuate ribs punched out of the plate, this waste material is expensive and must be disposed of.